Of Wounds and Recovery
by Stardris
Summary: James is seriously wounded and Erika helps him on the road to recovery. AU with OC


Of Wounds and Recovery

_Authors note: This is my longest post so far! Woot! If you've read Undone, you'll recognize the OC. This story is also (hopefully, things may change slightly) part of the much longer story yet to come. Again, please let me know if you a) like the new character from what you see of her here and b) think I should post my larger story chapter by chapter or just write it all down and then post. Thank you for reading!_

Her tears mixed with his blood as he lay there, unmoving, unable to feel anything but the searing pain of the wound, unable to see anything but the woman kneeling beside him, unable to speak but her name, unable to hear but her voice. She stubbornly refused to let herself show any sign of distress except for those tears, those tears that shone so beautifully in the moonlight, he noted in a haze. Her voice was steady as she ordered someone he couldn't see to fetch medical supplies and her hands did not tremble as she put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. The edges of his vision were quickly fading to black and he almost succumbed to the darkness waiting to claim him, but she wouldn't let him.

"James," she whispered, "James, don't give up on me now." She leaned in closer and brushed his hair off his forehead with a hand covered in blood – his blood. "I need you to stay with me." she pleaded, she quietly he could barely hear her. He couldn't reply, couldn't nod, but he contented himself with fighting the darkness with all he had left. He was aware of hands – not her hands, they were too rough for that – wrapping temporary bandages around him, and being lifted up and carried. He kept his eyes fixed on the grey eyes, dark with worry, before him, and when he moved she did too. He was lowered to a bed. Erika turned away from him briefly to ask for something, and when her eyes left his the darkness threatened to overwhelm him, but she turned back and took his hand before he could be claimed by it. She knelt by him, and soon he was subjected to examination by the ship's doctor. Erika and the man conversed, her eyes never breaking contact with James, but he did not understand what they said. The doctor tried to get him to drink something, but it was not until Erika coaxed him that he drank it. After he finished, she soothed him and told him to close his eyes, that he could sleep now, and he finally allowed himself to fall into darkness.

The first time he woke she was there, just finishing the stitches on his wound. Later he would notice that they were neat and even, far better that any of the needlework he had seen her do before. She looked up and smiled at him, and he did not notice how tired she looked before darkness claimed him again.

The second time he woke she was sleeping on a chair beside him, a book held loosely in her hands. She looked almost angelic, and he watched her for a long time before he, too, fell asleep.

The third time he woke he couldn't see her. He tried turning to look for her, but quickly stopped when the pain became unbearable. He never knew how he managed to make his voice cooperate, but he said her name.

"Erika."

She appeared in front of him instantly, and a cool hand was laid on his forehead.

"Erika."

His finger was laid on his lips, forestalling any further attempt at speech.

"I'm always right here." She said.

And he fell back asleep, comforted by her presence.

The fourth time he woke was different. His body responded to his command to slowly sit up, and he was parched. Erika wasn't there and he felt disappointed, almost angry, at the deprivition of her presence. Gilette appeared.

"Sir, you're awake!"

James nodded, not bothering to respond. Gilette smiled and cleared his throat.

"I made Miss Black go out and get some rest and air; she's been wearing herself out looking after you. I figured we didn't need another invalid on the ship." He said, at a mild attempt at humor. James smiled slightly.

"Thank you for watching over her." He croaked.

Gilette inclined his head.

"I imagine – " He was interrupted by the door opening. "Ah, Miss Black."

Erika barely acknowledged Gilette's presence.

"James?" She took a hesitant step forward, then rushed across the room to his side. He took her hand.

"Gilette says you haven't left my side." He managed to say. She chuckled softly.

"Just do us all a favor and try to avoid sharp objects next time." she said lightly, only a slight waver in her voice betraying her true emotion. Unnoticed by the two, Gilette excused himself and left, closing the door behind him.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked. James nodded, feeling the strength he woke up with quickly fading. Erika left briefly and returned with a glass of water that she helped him drink. Spent, he sagged against the pillows.

"Sleep now." Erika commanded. "We need you back as soon as possible."

Too exhausted to protest, he obeyed.

The next week was spent in bed, waking up in the early hours of the morning, as he was accustomed to, and taking several short naps throughout the day. Erika came in and out, assured that he didn't need her there all the time, and Gilette dropped in at least once a day, keeping him informed. By the end of the week, he was sick of being in bed and short tempered.

"I assure you, I am perfectly capable of standing up and taking a short walk." he snapped. Gilette looked flustered.

"But sir, the doctor specifically said – "

"Let him try." Erika interrupted. She did seem to have a habit of stopping Gilette in the middle of a sentence, James mused. "He won't rest until he does and it might knock some sense into him." James opened his mouth to protest her low confidence in him but the look he was subjected to ended the argument before it began. "Well, go on, get up." She ordered. James huffed at her and threw back the covers. Moving carefully, he stood on his feet.

"You see," He started but suddenly the room spun and tipped beneath him. He stumbled, but Gilette stepped forward and eased him back to a sitting position on the bed. Erika chuckled at him, despite the glare he threw in her direction.

"Cured of that ambition, Commodore?" She asked in an overly sweet voice. He growled at her and she laughed.

"I believe I would like to rest." He said in a frosty tone that brooked no argument.

"Of course, Commodore, I'm sure your exertions have tired you." Erika replied, still in that infuriatingly sweet voice. She turned and gently led a bemused Gilette out the door, then turned back and raised an eyebrow at James. He glared and turned away as she closed the door behind her. Erika was careful to retreat a safe distance before breaking into laughter, prompting Gilette to join her merriment.


End file.
